


Reality

by lxllipxp



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, i cant get enough of tsukkiyama it pains me, like a lot, really short again too ahaha, small angst, sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27566572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxllipxp/pseuds/lxllipxp
Summary: Let's just say Yamaguchi needed reassurance :)
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 47





	Reality

**Author's Note:**

> woohoo woohoo tsukkiyama

_ “I don’t really love you anymore, can we just go back to being best friends?” _

Those were the words Yamaguchi never wanted to hear from Tsukishima,  _ never. _

“B-B-But..! Can I not do anything to change that?!” Yamaguchi was on the verge of tears, but he wanted to keep his composure. What had he done wrong that would make Tsukishima fall out of love?

“I’m sorry, I just don’t see you as a boyfriend anymore. Are you really not satisfied with just being friends again, nothing more nothing less?” Tsukishima looks at Yamaguchi, eyes piercing through his heart, “Plus, there are other people besides me, I’m just another person.”

He hated the fact the Tsukishima was considered correct. He could probably find someone else to love, but nobody could compare to the personality of Tsukishima; a tease to the majority of the people he meets and is extremely reserved, but to the people he genuinely cares, about he opens up more.

Yamaguchi turned around and started heading to the door. Of course, Tsukishima feels bad, their two-year relationship going down the drain, but he would rather end it here than lead him on. Yamaguchi was now standing at the door, hand on the knob, finally accepting that it's over between him and Tsukishima, “... Alright if that’s what you want, we can go back to just friends. Just know, I’ll always love you..”

As Yamaguchi stepped outside, he fell into a pitch-black void of darkness.

“Tadashi? Tadashi! Are you okay? Do you need water or something?”

_ Ah, this is where he was. _

“Aaah… Gomen, Tsukki. Just had a nightmare, don’t worry, I’m alright.”

“Stop lying, it’s not good. You were literally shaking for a good 3 minutes, do you want to talk about it?”

Yamaguchi laid there not saying a word as he felt Tsukishima’s grasp on his waist tighten ever so slightly. He turned around to see the anxious blonde, cradling his face with a tiny frown. Yamaguchi sighed, how could he say no to that? Not that he could say no in the first place, but this was just even more convincing.

“Well, it was about you falling out of love with me, and then when I was leaving our apartment, I just fell into a pitch-black hole. You know those falling dreams some people have? It was  _ really _ similar to that.”

“I don’t really know what to do about that, but I can assure you I would never leave you. Hell, I’d be a mess without you.” After hearing those words of reassurance, Yamaguchi blushed profusely, while Tsukishima paid close attention to the bright flush that was spreading across his cheeks.

When it came to Yamaguchi, the more time they spent together, the harder it was to say no to his little freckled face. If he wanted to do something, it would only take a small amount of asking for him to say yes. If he asked to go somewhere, he had the full intention of enjoying it, even if it was worse than others. His face lit up whether they were going somewhere new or going back to a casual favorite. This was one of the many things that made Tsukishima question if this kept him sane or drove him insane. Nonetheless, he kept up well with this, as he just wanted to spend as much time as he can with Yamaguchi.

“... Thanks, Tsukki!” After Yamaguchi and his heart calmed down, it was unconsciously his turn to make Tsukishima go some shade of red. His bright smile couldn’t help but make Tsukishima blush and smile back.

After talking for a short while, they both decided that even though they had plans, they were later in the day anyway, so they both got into a comfy position and went back to sleep in each others’ arms. This is all they would need to be content; each other.

**Author's Note:**

> ty for reading!!!


End file.
